


Singles Night

by ronans



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's brothers are idiots if they think that this is a good way to spend their Saturday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singles Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going crazy, I wrote this as soon as I thought of it but I was supposed to be writing other things... Oh well, it's a... harmless... one shot...

‘This is so fucking stupid,’ Mickey grumbles, picking at a corner of his name sticker. It’s _completely_ ridiculous that they’re here but Colin and Iggy seem to find it fucking hilarious.

‘Come on, Mickey, it’s an easy lay, if anythin’,’ Iggy reassures him, slapping him a little too hard on the back as they move past the registration table.

‘Can’t believe you two fuckheads talked me into this.’

Colin lets out a hitched laugh – he looks like he’s already drunk, probably is, actually – and stares at Mickey through hooded lids. ‘All these girls are begging for dick, man.’

 _Not just the girls_ , Mickey thinks to himself - _strictly_ to himself. He rubs his eyes with his fingers and inwardly prepares himself for the night ahead. At least there’s an open bar… well, the first three drinks are free. Hey, Mickey’s never going to be one to turn down free alcohol, and neither are his brothers, it seems.

‘Yo, Mick, give us your tickets,’ Colin slurs, making to grab for his younger brother’s drink tokens.

‘Fuck no, asshole,’ Mickey says, yanking them out of his reach. ‘Ay, there’s a chick lookin’ at you over there, go talk to her. More importantly, get the fuck away from me.’

Sure enough, a woman is looking their way, but she seems to be more interested in Mickey. Before she can walk towards him, he shoves Colin _hard_ , putting his brother between him and the unwelcome attention. If he can just stave off talking to the women for as long as-

‘Heya.’

 _Christ_. He whips around and sure enough, standing directly behind him is a cheerful looking woman who’s probably a few years older than him. She seems nice enough but Mickey’s more interested in the drink in her hand than the prospect of talking to her. He’s not a total asshole, though, and he _is_ at a singles night, whether he wants to be or not, so he nods at her.

‘Hey.’

She bents forward a little and squints at his name tag. ‘ _Mickey_. Like the mouse?’ she laughs. Oh Jesus, seriously? _Seriously_. He forces a smile in reply.

‘Exactly like the mouse, yeah.’

‘So what do you do?’ She’s got a martini but for some reason there’s a silly straw coming out of it that she wraps her lips around. Mickey’s pretty sure it’s supposed to be seductive and half the dudes in the room would probably be drooling were they in his position but it does nothing for him. He looks down at her name sticker quickly – Sarah – before averting his eyes because shit it looked like he was eyeing up her boobs.

‘I run… a business.’

‘Oh cool.’

Mickey’s actually really fucking glad she doesn’t press for more than that. ‘How ‘bout you?’

And this goes on for several hours. His brothers are in the background getting drunker and drunker, sneaking free refills with other people’s tickets, while Mickey’s gone from woman to woman as they approach him, steadily drinking through his own tickets and then through half of the contents of his wallet.

He’s not a huge talker, especially when he has no real desire for it to go anywhere. So it doesn’t take too long for conversation to die out and the girls all politely move onto the next dude who’s probably way more appreciative and receptive than Mickey. Good for fucking them, it’s what they came here for.

He just wants to leave, but every time he makes to go, one of his brothers always suddenly appears, slinging an arm around his shoulders and laughing, asking him if he’s having a good time. No. He’s fucking not.

After the latest girl to lose interest in him has moved on, a tall, ginger dude slides into the spot right next to Mickey, all smooth like.

‘Hey, I’m Ian’

‘Oh, I’m not-‘

Mickey _would_  tell him he’s not (supposedly) here for dudes, but the guy won’t let him get a word in edgeways, like he’s seen that this is his only chance to talk with him and he’s going to take as much away from it as possible.

‘I just thought I’d try this whole thing out. I’m not really usually one to do this kinda thing, more of a… I don’t know, I guess I go to clubs and stuff but I want to move on with my life, you know? Maybe meet someone special or whatever…’

Mickey feels completely taken aback by how fast the guy’s talking and just how much information he’s unloading at once. It’s hard for Mickey’s drunken brain to process, so he just leans back against the wall and lets it happen. The guy – _Ian_ – seems happy to just keep on chatting.

He keeps talking about stupid shit, like how great the décor is in the bar, or how there are a fair few attractive guys around, weirdly avoiding the topic of Mickey. But… Shit, Mickey does actually feel himself starting to like the guy, and soon stops focusing so hard on what he’s saying, more on the actual sound of his voice. He allows his eyes to travel over Ian’s face, taking in how his eyes look green sometimes, but then he’ll shift as he talks and they’ll look blue. He’s got a fucking great body, Mickey soon realises, after he gets past the gay face appreciation. He makes up his mind, then, because there’s no way this guy’s not interested in him, and there’s _definitely_ no way he’s leaving without knowing for sure he’s going to be seeing the man naked in the very near future.

‘…and he was really-‘

‘I’m down if you are,’ Mickey says, cutting the redhead off midsentence. Now it’s Ian’s turn to look surprised. Doesn’t mean he’s not on board, though.

‘Sure.’

Honestly, Mickey hadn’t expected to score tonight. And if his brothers had known exactly what the outcome of their stupid joke would be, they probably wouldn’t have asked him to come along. But here he is, shucking on his coat and leaving with a dude. He still thinks the whole idea’s fucking stupid.


End file.
